Concerning Tratie
by Doppelgnger08
Summary: Katie and Travis fanfic, a series of one-shots, each chapter a different scenario working up to a finale...let me know what you think! Humor and Fluff combined, just something for a rainy day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! THis is my first PJ fanfic, let me know what you think. I'm planning it to be a series of drabbles. Ideas and Reviews are welcome and requested!**

 **Thanks, and enjoy-**

-Regarding Strawberries and Socks-

Katie scowled at the closed door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Open up already, there's no way you're still sleeping." The sun was beginning to blaze against the back of her legs, and the fabric of her neon orange shirt was sticking to her as drops of sweat ran down her neck. This had better be worth the risk.

Footsteps sounded, and within seconds the door creaked.

"What do you want, _Greenie_? It's noon and I need my beauty sleep." One of the Stoll twins leaned up against the side of the cabin, his eyes only half open from the glare of the light. "Although you clearly might need it more than I do." He clearly wasn't tired enough to hold back his smugness.

Her frown deepened, tugging the sunhat farther down her forehead. The green hair was what caused all this to begin with. His smirk caused her chest to tighten in anger. _Might as well get to the point before you regret trying to form an alliance._

"Connor, I need your help getting back at Travis."

She watched as his eyes widened, his eyebrows rising so high they disappeared underneath his brown curls. His grin lit up his whole face.

"Count me in, Greenie."

She sighed. "Okay, that's already getting old." He shrugged and walked past her, down the stairs and around to the back of the cabin.

Katie huffed out a breath of annoyance and followed.

Conner turned to face her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So, do you have any ideas?"

She shuffled her feet before muttering. "That's what I'm coming to you for."

This was too much for him, judging by the cackle afterwards.

"And I thought you were actually making progress in our little game."

"Our game?"

"Well, your's and Travis's." He explained, but Katie was losing her patience.

"Look, do you have anything I can use against him? He could come back any minute."

"Yeah about that; where is he now?" Conner cocked his head to the side like a puppy, his hair flopping over.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She folded her arms, tapping her foot again. Around them, weeds started popping up, arching towards Conner. He stumbled back, hands up in surrender.

"Geez, calm yourself, Flakey."

"Are you kidding me?! ONE SUNBURN."

The one time Katie had fallen asleep in the strawberry patch, it'd been shockingly bright, and she'd woken up redder than any of the strawberries she'd been growing. The dried sunburn had made her look like a snake shedding its skin, and thus the nickname Flakey was born. She still was humiliated about that one.

"You tell me how to get revenge or so help me, I will bury you alive." Her voice was dead quiet.

"Fine. Next week is Capture the Flag. I happen to know Travis wears the same pair of… 'lucky' socks every game. And so far, he's been on the winning team every time."

Katie was speechless.

"That's it? That's the ultimate prank?"  
"It's not like you've got any ideas. Besides, you should hear how he brags about them. It'll be good for the whole cabin to get rid of them."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's just get them now and get it over with."

"A, no. No, not yet. Wait until the night before, while everyone is at the bonfire. If he notices them the day off, he'll be more nervous."

She scowled again. Katie hated waiting. Conner laughed at that.

"Don't worry Greenie, we'll make sure it will be worth the wait."

It'd been 4 days, 10 hours, and 53 minutes since they'd talked. She was ready.

Currently they were hiding on top of the roof, waiting for everyone to head to the bonfire. Or at least, she was crouching while Connor sat on the chimney eating a bag of chips he'd stolen from her earlier.

"Is that really necessary? We aren't supposed to be seen." She hissed, the setting sun filling her with anticipation.

He shrugged, taking his time to crumble the chip bag as loudly as he could before throwing it off the side. She growled.

"You are an idiot, you know that? You just littered in front of the daughter of-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm terrified. And about your previous statement of concern," He paused to sit up straight and sniff. "It's not everyday you rob your own cabin. If someone sees me, they aren't going to be suspicious." She grumbled a response, turning back to watch the rest of the kids filter out and head towards the flickering bonfire. How is it possible that one person could be so incredibly, completely annoying?

"It's go time." She whispered, feeling a bit like someone out of a spy movie. A thrill went through her spine picturing Travis's shocked face the next morning. It was going to be perfect.

Meanwhile, Connor was showing off by vaulting off the roof, landing squarely on his feet next to the door with a grin and a key in his hand.

"You coming or what?"

"Calm your face, I'm behind you." He jumped a little, turning to see her smiling. That ivy on the wall can really come in handy.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, flourishing his arms.

"Get over yourself."

"Same to you, Flakey." She ignored him and went to Travis's bed. It was covered in junk, and Katie had to pull back to avoid the rotten smell.

"Um, it's not that one, his is the top bunk."

"Really? I could've sworn…"

"What, you watch my brother sleep now?" She went beet red at that.

"Of course not. I've just been in here a few times to give him the remains of his pranks back. He was always sitting on this one." Connor shrugged, then climbed the ladder to the top bunk, flipping over the mattress.

"He hides his stuff under the mattress."

Katie joined him, rifling through the "treasure" hidden beneath the mattress. Wrappers, a gold bracelet, cologne, some poor girl's earrings, and a leftover hamburger.

"Ack, could you guys be any more disgusting than you already are?" He laughed and reached over her, grabbing an envelope near the headboard.

"He keeps his socks in an envelope? No way." She looked up at Connor in disbelief. This just kept getting weirder and weirder. She was starting to get a little worried this was a trap.

'My brother takes his socks very seriously, Katie. Never insult a man's socks." He nodded at his words, emptied the envelope, and jumped off the ladder.

"Are you sure this is worth it?"

"Trust me, it will be."

It was only after she left that Katie realized he'd called her by her real name.

Camp Half-Blood was splitting up for the long awaited Capture the Flag, and Katie was practically bouncing with excitement.

Chiron explained the rules to all the newbies, even though there really weren't any, and everyone split to get on their armor. The Stoll brothers were still nowhere to be found. She found herself laughing as she put on the blue helmet and gear, unsheathing a knife from the bin. It was going to be spectacular to finally get back at him for making her life miserable. Katie was so ready flowers started blooming around her feet.

Clarisse nudged her. The girl was a huge bully, but she had a soft spot for Katie after the war. She'd saved her several times, and they'd been friends ever since.

"You ready for this? We got whipped last time, and I'm not gonna get used to that feeling."

Katie grinned through her response. "More ready than you'll ever know."

The team gathered around the river's edge, waiting for the horn to blow. Quickly they assessed their plan.

They had Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena. They were already winning. The plan was to have the Demeter kids spread out and set traps, while Ares and Athena attacked. Hephaestus would guard their flag along with any stray Demeter kids.

Katie was gone the second the horn blew, pounding through the forest to her left. She felt like flying. She was one of the few kids in her cabin who actually enjoyed this kind of thing. Maybe the Stolls were rubbing off on her a little. She grimaced at that.

Climbing the tree was easy, and setting up the traps was easy. All she really had to do was picture them in her head and they would grow, leaves twisting into ropes, stalks of flowers forming cages, spreading out over the grass, hiding in camouflage.

With the last few minutes she had before the red team would come barreling through, so she reached up, bending the branches to hide her figure.

She loved her Mom at times like these.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, a group came sneaking through, crouching low to the grass. Katie couldn't believe her luck.

Travis, Conner, Lacey, and a few of the younger kids were creeping through, swords ready. She held her breath as they took one, then two...so close...and BAM!

Lacy shrieked as the trap clamped down on her foot, locking it down. She was stuck. One of the youngsters jumped and took off running. Katie muttered under her breath and the grass leaped up, covering the kid and pulling him to the ground. Conner grinned while Travis looked around, furious.

"I know you're there Katie, give it up." He began to cautiously walk up to her tree, and her heart leaped. The best trap was just at the base, he just needed a few more steps, almost-there we go.

Within seconds the vines were tight around his waist, pulling him up to her level. The branches drew back, and she smiled triumphantly at his angry expression.

"Gotcha." She was bursting. He struggled for a second, then realization dawned on his tanned face.

"I'm guessing you were behind the socks too? Travis told me, but I didn't believe…" Oh NO. she felt herself go pale.

"T-travis?"

"He said you wouldn't do anything that stupid, but obviously not." She gulped, then looked down at the other brother, who was looking right back up at her, laughing his head off.

She'd played the wrong brother.

Hundreds of curses tumbled into her head at once, and with a glare she dropped the real Connor, throwing his blasted socks at him and bolting to slap Travis. She was a complete idiot.

"You jerkface, thieving, despicable…" He held up his hands in surrender.

"Look, Greenie, you just assumed you were messing with the right brother. You never asked what my name was." She was positively fuming.

"...And before you try to choke me with your fancy dirt-magic, remember, there are about three swords pointed at your back right now." As he spoke, a tip broke through her shirt, poking her back. She grunted and looked away.

"Thanks for the prank, prisoner. Nice doing business with ya."

Now that Connor had his socks back, he had returned to his brother's side, smiling and joking as if nothing had even happened. She hadn't managed to phase either one of them! And now she was being held captive by three 12 year olds.

This was just brilliant.

Revenge, round 2, was going to take a lot of work.

 **And… that's all for today, folks! If you want another drabble, cause I have one planned, let me know! Review and if you have an idea for a scenario, I'd love to write it. I'd love to hear what you thought, it was a very random idea, I know, but it was supposed to just be a little random. Hope you liked it, and I hope I did the couple justice.**

 **Also, check out my other fanfics and I'll check out yours!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	2. Chapter 2

-Regarding Confessions and Climbing-

10:47 PM

"I dare you too."

"No. No way in Hades. We are going to get caught. And it's dark out, we could fall and kill ourselves."

"So..you just can't rock climb?"

"I didn't say that."

"No but that's what you meant."

Growl.

"Fine. but we are doing it together."

"Um no. That wasn't part of the dare."

"It has to be so I can make sure you don't have a prank waiting for me at the top. You do it right beside me, and there won't be any problems."

"Katie…"

"You do it with me or I'll tell Clarisse what you really think about her."

"Like you would know. Believe it or not, Katie darling, we aren't close friends, you and me."

"You're probably right, but it doesn't take the best friend title to maybe, possibly overhear a conversation at lunch about what Clarisse looks like when she's mad…"

"..."

"I'll race you."

10:59 PM

"Ya know, you're pretty slow at this Travis. I'm kinda surprised. I mean, I would've thought by now you'd at least be, I dunno, two feet off the ground."

"Shut it Greenie. My rope isn't working."

"Mhm."

Sigh.

"Just give me a second to unknot it."

"Okay, but keep in mind that in a few minutes they should be coming around for lights out check."

"Like anyone actually does that."

"They do. But they never stop by your cabin because they know there's no point. But from where we are right now, we could get caught and this could end very badly."

"Hopefully I'll just take your word for it."

"Thank you for taking this seriously."

Hysterical laughter.

"Gods, no. I was meaning that I, Travis Stoll, never gets caught, and that record won't be broken tonight."

"You are such a pompous -"

"Yeah, I knew you weren't actually gonna curse. Greenie's to much of a goody goody to do something like that, isn't she?"

"Stop talking like we are in third person Travis! And for your information I curse all the time."

"Oh yeah? Like when?"

Muttering under breath.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the loud sirens of victory playing in my ears…"

"Ok, so I don't curse. Sue me for wanting some dignity."

"My question is, what do you say when you are _peeved_? Heckfire? Holy Cow? My goodness gracious? M-"

"I can still send the vines for you from up here you know. Don't push me Stoll."

"Wait, but don't your feet have to be on the ground?Isn't there some rule about that or something?"

"Geez, you really are an idiot. Our first year we spent half of camp learning about what each demigod's powers were. Didn't you take the required notes?"

"Do you realize what words are coming out of your mouth? Why would you expect me of all people to take notes?! Especially if they're required!"

"Travis, I can honestly and truly confess that it's hard for me to comprehend that we are the same age sometimes."

"Katie, (since we're gonna do this awkward first-name thing) I am gonna choose to take that as a compliment."

"Ugh you."

11:20

"I can't believe you just did that."

"We're supposed to do that you idiot."

"Why would you let go of the rope? _On purpose?_ "

"Uh, how have you been climbing otherwise? The rope is only there to keep you from falling, but you can't hold onto it."

"That makes no sense Greenie."

"I'm beginning to think you're a bit cautious of this whole idea. Care to explain,Travis?"

"Nope."

11:26

"I'm beating you! Care to hear my victory song now?!"

"Shut it Greenie. You're only a foot above me."

"Geez, what's gotten into you."

Pause. Heavy breathing.

"Nothing. Just...Nothing."

11:30

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but you're scaring me Travis."

"You won fair and square ok? No need to keep looking down at me. I'll be up soon."

"You're one of the fastest runners at camp. No way are you just naturally slow."

"You don't need an explanation."

"Yes, I do. You're being a jerk and this whole thing was your idea, not mine."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO UP, NOT ME!"

Deathly silence.

"Travis….what in the Hades was that."

"...Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"I swear to Demeter, I will throw a rock at your head, and this time, I promise you I won't miss. Now tell me what's going on."

"You'll laugh Katie."

"You're right I probably will. But half of the crap you say is meant as a joke, so you can't really blame me."

"This isn't funny."

Whispered.

"I didn't mean it like that. I've never seen you this upset. Please...please tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care? It's not like we're friends remember? We decided that like twenty minutes ago."

"We're teenagers, rules of time don't apply to us. Now tell me why you haven't moved the entire time we've been talking."

"Wh-"

"The truth this time, Stoll."

"Imscaredofhieghtsokaythatsmysecrethappynow."

"Try to speak in English, darling. I don't speak too much Stupid."

"That was a terrible joke."

"I'm choosing a large, heavy rock…"

"I-I'm scared of heights okay?"

"..."

"Go ahead. Laugh."

"You didn't say anything funny."

"Ha. Yeah, like you don't find it totally hilarious that the arrogant theif who's been making your life a living heck for years has a huge fear of heights?"

"The only thing I found shocking about that sentence was that you didn't use the actual curse word."

"Yeah, well you're rubbing off on me, darn you."

Smile.

"So...you're going to completely ignore what I just said?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Or that it's ridiculous? Cause both are total lies."

"Can I please just go back down? You won okay, just let me go and sleep this humiliation off."

"I'm not gonna let you fail."

"At what?"

"Travis Stoll, you are making it to the top of this rock or I will tie you to it until you do."

"That sounded strangely suggestive...OUCH ok leave the rocks where you found them!"

"Just give it a try. For me."

"That doesn't hold much weight."

"I know. It backfired. But the point is you need to step out of your fear. Overcome it."

"You sound like a life coach on steroids."

"Think about the reward though; you could truly say you're fearless."

"As much as that title's growing on me, no."

"I swear to you, I will catch you if you fall. Okay? Just...take one more step up. Yes, yes! That's it!"

11:45

"You. Did. It."

"I know."

"How do you feel-OOMPH."

Tight hug.

"Thanks, Greenie."

"Why,...w-what was tha-at for?"

"You didn't let me fall, just like you said. Maybe I won't prank you this week. Maybe."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay."

"Before I forget, Greenie?"

"Yeah?"

"Fair warning, there's a group of my guys waiting on the left-side to smother you in a mix of ketchup and honey."

"Why you-"

"Just wanted to say, I won't yell if you leave from the other side. They won't hear you."

Blink. Blink.

"Wow. Thanks Stoll."

"Eh, don't push it."

 **Review and let me know what you guys want for the next few! Every thought counts, and I will use them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Regarding Tattoos and Tears-**

"Um...you really sure about this?"

"Yep." Katie replied, her eyes curled shut. The awful scent of rubbing alcohol seeped into the air as the tattoo artist prepped the needles. They were currently sitting in a sketchy tattoo bar in the outskirts of town. It was the kind of building that called the graffiti "art" on the walls and the dirt and dust on the floor "aesthetics" to "make the experience more foreign". This was a mistake of the century.

Travis squirmed in his seat next to her, the sound of squeaking rubber filling her ears.

"This kind of thing doesn't seem like your kind of style." His voice cut through her concentration as she tried to imagine her happy place, a nice field with a blanket and good book. Anything but here.

"What do you mean?" She was gritting her teeth now, because the artist had pulled her shirt up to the ribcage, exposing the lower back to his needle and sketch design. He rubbed a quick swipe of alcohol over the dip in the skin right beside her left hip, and Katie felt her stomach twirl itself into knots.

"Seriously Katie? Everyone at camp has known since first year you have zero pain tolerance. Like at all. Ever." He wasn't helping very much. She couldn't remember why he showed up in the first place.

"But you said last week I was acting like a baby. What kind of baby would face her fear and get a tattoo? I'm a mature adult who can handle herself and I'm gonna prove it."

He leaned closer, and Katie tentatively opened one of her eyes at the sound.

"Katie, look at me. Both eyes. All the way. Yep. Okay, I tease you all of the time! Why did that, of all things, bother you so much?" He sounded genuinely confused, so with a sigh she sat back up, pushing her tank top back down over her hips.

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" She asked, and with a roll of his eyes the artist turned back to sort through more orders. Katie bit her lip nervously before turning back to Travis. Now the only other noise in the room was the shaky desk fan in the front, and a bit of messy radio music blaring somewhere down the street.

"Look my Dad and I were never really close. When it came time this year to drop me off for camp again we got into a huge fight. He wanted me to end up taking prerequisite courses at the nearby university to get ready for college over the summer. I wanted to spend more time at our camp. One thing led to another, and the last thing he said to me was how immature and childish I was for being so irresponsible." She cut off, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I dunno, guess that made your little comment more hurtful than usual." It was getting harder and harder to hide what she was feeling from him, and that didn't ease her stress about the situation at all.

He dropped his head to his chest, messing with his fingers. The light from the dirty windows hit his waves of hair, making gold flecks stand out as the sun began to set.

"Sorry about that, but Kates you know it's all just jokes." HIs normally loud voice was nothing but a whisper now.

"Yeah I'm used to you being an idiot. It was just bad timing." She shot him a small smile before laying back down on the bench, signalling the artist to come back to her slot.

"What if I get one with you?" Travis blurted out, already feeling his face flush red.

Katie turned her head, one eyebrow raised high.

"You sure about that move, Flyboy?"

He rolled his eyes, copying the artist before jumping onto the next bench instead of replying.

"See this way you get your payback early. We both know you were already planning revenge."

"Do I get to pick the tat?" She asked hopefully. Maybe something good could come out of this experience.

"Not a chance Greenie. Not a chance."

Their little back-and-forth teasing time was cut short as the first stab punctured through Katie. She slammed her face into the cushions to muffle her shriek.

Oh dear.

Oh _dear._

"So...I take it by now we're regretting this decision?" His voice was starting to become the bane of her existence.

"Travis, one more word and I shove this needle-"

"Okay okay, got it. No need to be so rude." She was seriously considering taking up the habit of cursing anytime he was around. Maybe then he'd get her point.

The needles continued for another thirty minutes, and by then she'd been gripping the seat so hard she couldn't feel her arms.

"Little lady looks like we are all set!" The man seemed just as happy to be rid of her as she was of his needles. Slowly she stood, carefully reaching back to pat at the tender area. At the sound of her moan Travis sat up from where he'd been taking a nap.

Yes. He'd been napping. No need to comfort a friend in pain right?

"How'd it turn out?" He asked, reaching out to move her body around. She froze a little bit at the feel of his hands grasping her waist, but let him get away with it.

He let out a loud whistle.

"That thing's gorgeous, Greenie. You seem to have some style after all." Her worry broke into a huge smile, and she twisted her back, trying to catch a glimpse. Somehow his confidence calmed her down.

Travis grabbed the mirror on the stand next to him and held it at an angle so she could see.

"Is there meaning behind it?" He asked, watching as her smile grew. SHe was so happy with how it turned out that the pain was completely forgotten from earlier.

"Yeah, actually. I combined the moon sketch with the vines to show that we grow in even the darkest of times. That idea has helped me through a lot." She turned her megawatt smile on him once more before running to pay the man at the counter.

Travis let out one last nervous huff before showing the artist his design idea. The man, who seemed to have picked up on their messy, confusing relationship, gave him a mystierious smirk before prepping the needle once more.

Ten minutes later Travis joined her in the car, where she was sitting with her feet propped up on the steering wheel.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked, hoping against hope she wouldn't care what he got. This time luck was not in his favor.

"Not at all. What did you get? Lemme see!" She put down her book under the car seat and faced him eagerly. He frowned and shook his head, swiping her keys and sticking them in before she could protest.

"Let's get back to camp, they'll be wondering where we've gone by now."

"Travis Stoll, what kind of idiot believes you care about curfew?" Katie scoffed at him, but was already pulling out of the dingy parking lot.

"I just know you don't like lying and figured we'd make it quick."

"And what kind of idiot would believe that you being nice to me doesn't have some kind of ulterior motive?!" She was full on laughing now, and the second they hit the stop light she yanked down his collar, catching him off guard.

Sure enough, to the right of his collarbone, was a tiny tattoo. But it was enough to leave her hands shaking.

It was a small black strawberry, about the size of her pinkie nail.

Katie ignored the honks of the annoyed driver behind her and stared Travis down, watching the blood drain from his face.

"Guess you really wanted to see me shirtless, huh Gardner?" He tried smirking, but it came out flustered and weak.

She let go of his collar and grabbed hold of the steering wheel, her knuckles white. The next second they were pulling into a gas station driveway.

"Travis, why is one of my strawberries printed on your chest?" She demanded, still not breaking eye contact.

"Who says it's one of yours?" He whispered, barely able to get the sentence out.

She growled and cut the engine, leaning over so that their faces were nearly touching.

"I will get to the bottom of this, Travis Stoll. You mark my words, this is one trick you won't get out of, and you won't get rid of me either."

She never heard his answer.

"I'd never want to get rid of you."


	4. Chapter 4

I crushed the plastic champagne glass in my hand and pushed through the stifling hordes of people to the back of the cabin. Safely exiting the nightmare, I leaned against the brick wall and bit back a scream.

How on earth could he be so awful?

The boy never stopped telling me what a bad mood I was in, and how I needed to lighten up. He's a downright troublemaker. For some reason he could never give me a moment alone, a moment of peace. Why me, of all people? Why the "farmer girl?" I let out a steamy huff, embarrassed that I couldn't come up with a better insult for him.

The breath of annoyed air came out visibly before me, then disappeared. The night seemed to gloom around me, worsening my mood. Stars were just starting to pop up over the camp, but they didn't make me feel like running for my telescope tonight. They didn't even make me feel like sleeping in the strawberry fields like normal. _He's right, I am in a bad mood, but only because of him._

At this moment he chose to arrive. I shrunk into the shadows, praying he would lose his uncanny ability to literally find me anywhere. He's supposed to be a thief, not a frickin hunter for crying out loud.

It was not going to be my night.

"Hey, Greenie!" he shouted, bounding towards me. He'd known from the start how much I hated that stupid nickname, so of course it had to become his trademark. ALready I could smell the "ambrosia" coming off of his breath as he wobbles on his lanky legs.

He comes to stand in front of me, about a foot taller, but in every other way beneath me. I grin as the clever insult comes into mind, silently saving it to a pile I'm hoping will come in handy someday.

He takes it as a change in attitude. He stumbles back in mock shock, his hand pressed to his forehead.

"The ice queen has regained such a lowly, humane instinct as happiness? I'm impressed, your Majesty." Halfway through this terrible speech he starts laughing at his own jest so hard he can barely finish the sentence. He ends up snorting with laughter, and my grin is non-existent.

I try to move out of my corner but he steps in my way scooting closer.

"I was smiling at an insult I could give you." I say it, and then immediately regret it.

"Oh really? Let's hear it then, it must be astounding for you to actually smile."

"It wouldn't work now, you ruined it. As usual." A low blow, but it does the trick. The smug smile slips off his lightly freckled face, and he steps back. I bolt through the space he gave me and turn for the door.

"Am I really that bad, ice queen?"

I whirl around, finally letting the tears roll down and mix with my mascara. He jerks back in real shock this time.

"Why do you call me that? Why do you insist on making me feel insecure and idiotic? Why do you feel the need to put me in a bad mood? Can't you just leave me alone? You don't do this torture to any other of the girls. Why me?"

His hands fall limp at his sides, his mouth drops open, and his head tilts. Messy hair flicks to the side, bobbing in a swirl of gold. I blink back the tears that are obviously messing with my head and stamp my foot, silently demanding an answer.

"You have never once stopped telling me how useless and clumsy I am, how weird and different. I love being me, but you seem to think I need to know that's bad! You're a complete jerk, and you've treated me like crap for years. So you know what? I'll let you be the first to know.

"I'm moving. Yep, that's right, I finally get to escape your petty mockery. Dad's moving us to California, and he basically said I wouldn't be coming back to camp again. And if there is any part of you that still has a soul, can you please give me a reason why? Why you made every summer stressful and miserable?" I stop shouting and take a breath, not meeting his stunned gaze. I'm angrier than I've ever been in front of someone. He brings out the craziest side of me.

Seconds turn to minutes. I let my gaze fall on his.

"Katie, I don't know what to say. I never understood you, from the beginning. You were different, and… old. Not in, like, a gross way, you just seemed like you were…well, yeah. But you were also so against everyone, so critical, for no reason. Once I got to middle school I understood why. I thought joking around would help you lighten up, but you just got… dark, every time I opened my mouth. It made me try harder, I guess."

"Well, are you happy now? You won't have to deal with me any longer." I snap, furiously wiping my cheeks with the cold backs of my hands. When I pull them away, they're blackened with soot-like streaks. I growl and turn away again, tired of this.

So when his hand closes over mine, I don't freak out. I just groan and face him, giving him my award-winning glare. It doesn't do a thing. His eyes soften.

"I was never dealing with you. I was just trying to figure you out. You kept up this façade, of perfect, pretty, and popular."

My mind stops as I realize he just complimented me. On purpose. Even though literally all of that was a total lie.

"…but every time I said something, you cracked a little, the glass kinda broke away, and I saw this other side of you. I wanted to see more, but you'd compose yourself and go back to your version of normal."

"Your point?" I say, yanking my hand from his and gripping the door handle.

He freezes, his mouth opening and closing, his eyes darting everywhere.

Wait, is he staring at my lips?

No. No, uh uh. Not happening.

Until it is. He runs right up to me and plants his lips on mine. I let out a furious shriek and push away, but he won't let me. His scrawny arms circle around me, and suddenly, everything fades.

I felt protected by this tall, unbreakable teenager. Anyway, he's holding me in such a protective way, and it's cold, and I'm cold, and he's offering warmth. That's my mind's excuse, or maybe explanation, as to why my body is letting me kiss him back.

I feel my eyes fall close, my arms wrap around his neck, my foot lift into the air, and my head tilt as his lips find mine again. He's way better at this than I thought. Not that I'd ever thought about it.

Oh no.

I think back to that weird feeling when I'd asked him about his girlfriend. Or how he'd smile at me in the lunch hall every morning. It all came together to form one big realization;

I liked him, and that was not good.

I pull away and dramatically gasp for air. I can't let him know I enjoyed any second of that.

"What the heck was that? One more stunt to mess with me? You just don't know when to stop, do you?" I say, curling my arms around me for warmth.

He doesn't buy it.

"Oh come on Katie, we both know you kissed me back. You aren't being honest. You're just confused, and you don't have the right to take it out on me."

He called me Katie. Not Greenie, or ice queen, but Katie. I'm the one gaping like a fish now, uncertain of what to do, when an idea comes to mind. I do it without thinking.

I lean forward and kiss him again.


End file.
